To the Tower
To the Tower is the ninth chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Elena continued pushing through the drowned city to find a way to the escape boat. Plot After Nate opened the gate blocking access to the rest of the flooded city, Nate and Elena continued on, searching for a way into the Customs House, the harbor building where a motorboat has been moored. After reaching another drop-off point, Nate hopped off and ventured through the city trying to find a way to the tower. Elena took the wheel, and told Nate they would reunite at the Customs House. After fighting wave after wave of pirates, Nate finally made his way to the top of the tower. Using the cable as a makeshift zip-line, he slid through a large hole in the roof of the building. Once inside, he opened the door for Elena, then the two continued on through the Customs House. Walkthrough This chapter is a continuation from the previous one, as you are still in control of the jet ski. The same rules apply — kill the pirates and shoot the barrels. Continue to head upriver until you reach a gate, at which point you will need to shoot the chains to lower it. Once you are inside and you dock the boat, Elena will drive off, leaving you to explore on your own. Make your way through the ruins and blast the few enemies that attack here. Swim through the narrow path between the walls to reach the other side, where an even larger group of enemies await; they will even fire at you while swimming. Once you take out this group, you should see a small set of stairs. After climbing them, you should spot an open ledge, which is reachable by hanging by a wall. Jump to it and then continue on the platforming trail until you make it over the closed gate. Once you drop down, take cover as fast as you can, as there will be a pirate with a Moss-12 who will shoot at you. Again, you must kill the pirates to continue. Be careful not to go out into the open, as there is a pirate with an M79, ready to blow you to pieces. If you enter cover right at the doorway, he will be easy to kill. More pirates will then appear out of the tower. Once you have killed them all, you can continue to the open tower entrance and head inside. There are a few pirates in here, who can easily be dispatched with melee attacks if preferred. You should then see a chain hanging close to a wall and a lever mechanism next to it. Activate the mechanism to bring the chain over for you to climb. Once at the top of the chain, jump to the platform adjacent and then go to the left until you see protruding blocks. Climb them and continue along the path until you reach another chain mechanism. Activate it to bring the chain to the other side, and then climb it to reach the platform above. Take out the pirate, then go around until you reach the stairs. Climb the stairs to get to the top and you will see an opening at the edge. Press and you will descend the wire to reach the other side. After this, you will hear Elena's voice telling you to let her in. Approach the door downstairs and shoot its lock off to open it. Note that taking too long to open the door will cause Elena to be shot dead. Once the two reunite, the next chapter begins begins from here. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune